1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array substrate and an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is self-emissive, and unlike a liquid crystal display apparatus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus does not require a separate light source, such as a backlight, thereby having comparatively reduced thickness and weight. Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has excellent characteristics including low power consumption, high brightness, a quick response time, or the like.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes gate lines that are located on a substrate and that extend in one direction, data lines that extend to cross the gate lines, a pixel circuit that is electrically connected to each of the gate lines and each of the data lines, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that is electrically connected to the pixel circuit. However, recently, the organic light-emitting display apparatus is required to have high definition, such that available space for the pixel circuit is decreased.